Angel
by SinfulSkye
Summary: A songfic to 'Angel' by Sarah Mclachlan. I don't want to ruin the story, but please read and review. Suicide warning.


_**A/N** _**: I don't own Dn Angel, or 'Angel' the first belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki and I think 'Angel' belogns to Sarah Mchlachlan.**

_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
_

Satoshi had come to hate who he had become. The cold, distant personality he had upheld as a teen seemingly carried over to his adulthood. He had always figured that once he captured Dark, he could go back. He could live a normal life; fix everything he had done.

_there's always one reason  
to feel not good enough  
_

His chance never came. Many, many years ago, he had stopped hearing about Dark, and hearing from Krad. That last one was a Godsend. Every night, before he went to bed, Krad would talk to him, feeding him poisonous lies and at the same time making him hate himself. Satoshi had also thought that once Krad was gone, he would feel better about himself.

_and it's hard at the end of the day_  
The same facts always came back to him – he never caught Dark; he couldn't ever fix what damage he had caused. Or what Krad had caused, for that matter. So every night, he was alone, and trapped with that thought, the thought of the life he had led that he could no longer fix…

_I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
_He remembered the first time he had turned to the blade as relief. It was as if when he focused on that physical pain, he didn't hurt so bad inside.

_Memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
_Many memories often haunted him – eating lunch on the roof with Daisuke, chasing Dark on countless nights, fighting Krad for control. He desperately wanted to forget all of it, to find some kind of peace…

_I'll find some peace tonight_

A voice seemed to sing to him in the icy darkness…a strong, clear voice. In fact…it was Krad's voice! _I must be hallucinating _the young Commander thought as more blood leaked out. The soft and sweet melody echoed in his mind, the words that seemed to define his life.

_in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here _

He remembered the day so very long ago when Krad had wrapped his arms around him and called him 'his everything'. God, how he hated those arms, and still did. Yet he would give anything to feel anybody's arms around him, even Krad's.

_so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
_

He could have just….followed the example of the world. All the girl's that said 'Oh, Hiwatari, do this' or 'Satoshi, go here'. The saner thing to do would be to just live a normal life, right? Find another job, get a cute apartment, and get a girlfriend….? Wrong, for him at least. To do that would be say his life had been a waste, and he would rather die than have that happen. And, so he was.

_the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lie  
that you make up for all that you lack  
_

It was like a ritual for him to argue with himself every night. In a way, he had lied to himself enough that he had become like the alter-ego that he hated so much. However, while Krad had always shot him down…Satoshi desperately tried to convince himself that his redeeming qualities made up for the life he had lost

_it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
_

And after his little talks with himself, he'd find his sweet escape, the blood that spilled from every tiny slash, freeing him from this prison…..

_it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees _

His eyes half closed, he thought he saw pure white wings, spread out wide. A trail of blonde hair swayed slightly with the draft that filled the chilly hotel room. "Krad?" The half-conscious Satoshi whispered weakly. The angel turned around slowly. "You called, Master Satoshi?"

_in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
_

"Come with me, Master"

"I-I'll never follow you Krad" The last word was almost spat with hate

"Don't fool yourself, my little angel. You are a miserable creature who desperately wants to end his life, yet you are too proud to let me take you"

"Krad…no…."

The creature offered his hand to Satoshi, who curled up, looking at Krad with a sort of calm fear.

"It will be okay, Master Satoshi"

Maybe it was the fact that Satoshi was only barely alive that caused him to reluctantly take Krad's hand. It's widely reported that the people in the room next to Satoshi's heard music, to beautiful for words. The next morning, he was found dead….

_You're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here_


End file.
